LVDER
by Legsboy Team
Summary: Co-op fic with Rojas Ashren. Not sure if someone has taken this team name yet, and I really don't care. A speedy kid with a giant blade, a young businessman with attitude, a powerful aura user from the desert, a super detective, and a Signal dropout with a "Fiery" personality. This is team LVDER. What is more important is their enemy. Warning: OC and RWBY pairings everywhere.


**First chapter! Tell me what I screwed up!**

* * *

"You should have known better! You would have made it!" Emerald groaned as he stormed around the room. "You could have entered **Beacon** early! Beacon! The highest honor and I have to go alone!?" Emerald was a boy with emerald green hair being his namesake. He wore a lot of yellow and green under his brown trench coat.

Lavender grumbled under his breath. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to get through so bad! I couldn't think of anything else but those two tests!" Lavender looked a lot like his brother, but he was shorter due to only being fifteen compared to his brother's age of seventeen. His hair was white with purple tips instead of green and he wore purple and yellow armor.

"This is why you _study_ bro."

"I did! But I could not risk a failure! I just couldn't... I had worked too hard through the year to risk a slip-up"

"And look at how well that worked for you", Emerald groaned as he put his head in his hands.

"Well I can make it through next year! It isn't too late!"

"You'd better. It would suck more if you fail AGAIN and come two years instead."

"I could fail one more time; I would still be an early student."

"You think this is about being early!? It is about your future! Flare Academy was friendly enough to not take record of this incident, but they will not let it slide again."

"I know very well about my future. I have worked hard studying for years for this moment. I have failed, but I will get up like I always do."

"Resilience only gets you so far, Lavender." Emerald sighs.

"It seems to have gotten you quite a ways Mr. Hardhead", Lavender teased.

"I am not the best example to follow."

"Yeah. I know that better than anyone."

A knock on the door echoed through their empty home just before a letter was slipped through the mail slot.

Lavender looked it over and said, "Your invitation to Beacon is here."

"But I already got it two days ago!" Emerald claimed as he took the labeled envelope from his brother's hands.

He studies it before shrugging. "I've got mine, and this is another. Pack your bags, we're going to Beacon!"

"What?" Lavender exclaimed before opening the letter to read it himself.

_Dear Lavender Lightning,_

_We have chosen to accept you into Beacon Academy as a last choice. As you have shown be quite exemplary in past years, you became third on the list of most expected to succeed students. As your little venture has been decided to be a slip of confidence, it will be accepted as non-existent. At Beacon Academy, we measure your worth with experience and not confidence. Confidence will come later. Keep that in mind. We expect you to join us in classes tomorrow, your class schedules are marked on the envelope._

Lavender re-read it twice. "Is this a joke?"

"Whoever made it is losing a lot of money; the airship ride and enrollment isn't cheap." Emerald states.

"I am going to _Dust Till Dawn_ to get some dust for ammo", Lavender said quickly as he started for the door.

"I'll come with. The bolt on my Lock Pick is sticking again, so I need some oil."

* * *

"Imperial Weapons Assembly. My pride and joy. Now if only I could keep the White Fang from blowing holes in my walls!" Vlad groaned as he finished bolting on the last bit of temporary wall into his building. He was a crimson-haired fox faunus. His eyes shared the same crimson. He kept his tail wrapped around his waist and a hat over his ears to hide his faunus side. He wore a cape and a combat suit with a spikey piece of metal on one of his shoulders.

The repair crew was off for the night, so Vlad had to cover up the damages to his building.

That still wasn't his biggest problem though. His dust shipment had just come in, and he couldn't risk putting it all inside his currently non-stable building.

He would just have to grab some coffee and watch it all night.

What could go wrong?

The sound of a jet grew louder in the distance.

"Well, this is just wrong! They blow up my walls, then they come back the next night to steal my stuff!?" Vlad growled. He grabbed his dual-wield, double barrel shotguns, the Burning Stakes, and wrapped his tail around his waist. He put on some sunglasses and his hat before drinking a large cup of coffee. "Where are the police when I need them? They said they would keep an eye out for suspicious activity!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Two cops sat in their car completely oblivious to the sounds of jets in the distance.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"That's one of life's great mysteries isn't it?"

Back at the action...

* * *

"Well, I guess I am on my own anyway", Vlad groaned.

The jet lands outside and a small group of Faunus step out with weapons.

"Alright you animals, get that dust!" Roman Torchwick commands, pointing to the containers.

"I haven't been in the White Fang for more than five years, so if someone could tell me why you all are serving the obviously gay man in eye liner, that would be great", Vlad asked as he aimed his Burning Stakes. Only a couple dozen. Easy pickings.

"Great, another weird one." Roman sighs. "Kill this one this time!"

"It's like an all you can kill buffet!" Vlad laughed. He roared loud enough to send all of Roman's vehicles spiraling. Vlad grabbed his first victim's head and jumped before smashing the pour soul a couple feet into the ground. "Who wants to be his gravestone!?"

"Get him!" One of the soldiers shouts.

A few more planes came and dropped more soldiers.

"You!" Vlad growled.

"M-me?" the soldier sputtered.

Vlad showed a very sharptoothed grin. "Your Faunus half is a rabbit isn't it?"

"Y-yes?"

Vlad rushed forward and looked like he was going to eat the poor guy, but Vlad was shot down first.

"_Reeaally_ weird." Roman states, his gun cane smoking. "Load up the package before the police show up! Quit standing around!'

"You can't lead an attack against my business! You couldn't lead a parade!" Vlad groaned as he painfully got back onto his feet.

"Why do you heroic types never die? KILL HIM NOW!"

They all fired whatever they had.

Vlad dodged at high speeds. Whenever a bullet seemed to impact, he would vanish into a cloud of dust sparkles. He fired some bullets, but as his Burning Stakes are double barrel shotguns, they would need to be reloaded every two shots. Vlad put some red clips into his Burning Stakes and began to fire them like machine guns.

"!" Roman deflects one away and growls, "Here's an idea! Why don't half of you try to kill him and the other half grabs the dust, hm? I think that's a great idea! I'm terribly glad I thought of it!"

"Or you all could surround me and fire at me until I become a bloody pulp. No way I could dodge that!" Vlad suggested. Vlad changed his Burning Stakes into sword forms and began to slash away at his enemies.

"Are you... trying to get yourself killed?" Roman growls. "I don't care how you kill him, just do it already!"

They did just as Vlad asked them to do.

Vlad jumped as a glyph appeared under each foot. Crimson energy erupted from the glyphs and helped him fly out of the way. He would have dodged, but his opponents were competent enough to shoot him out of the sky. He landed as a pile of blood and organs.

"There, now stay dead this time!" Roman huffed. "Why are you all still standing around? We're already off our schedule thanks to weirdo boy here; we don't need to be wasting any more time!"

"You aren't very observant are you? I am aaaalllll around you", Vlad's voice rang through the air.

"Weirder and weirder and weirder!" Roman complains. "This is the third time, kill the freak already!"

The pile of organs changed into red mist that formed back together. The song "Shoot to Thrill" could be heard as Vlad formed back together. He put his Burning Stakes together to form his Impaler Stake (staff with blades on both ends) before twirling the shot staff around for some style points.

Roman turned around to one of his hires who just happened to be listening to his ipod. Roman broke the ipod to end the catchy music.

"I would fire you if I could." He hisses.

"I'm sorry, sir", the man muttered.

"Shut up, Joaness", Roman snarled.

"Actually, sir, it is pronounced Joe-anness!" he replied.

Roman gave a glare that showed he obviously didn't care.

Vlad's eyes turned white and his hair turned black. His aura showed just above his skin with a dark purple sheen. "I am going to bite off someone's toes, and it ain't gonna be pretty."

"I swear to the dust, quit getting weirder and coming back! Please kill him!" He groans.

"No need, sir. We are loaded up", a pilot called out.

Roman began a tactical retreat. Amazing how fast a man in such formal wear can run! "Take off!"

Vlad twirled his Impaler Stake and fired a bullet every second. Each bullet exploded into dust. His target's ride would not get through a barrage like this.

"We can't take off with him firing like that!" Roman growled.

"I got it", Cinder Fall said calmly as she looked out of the open doors. She formed a wave of fire and launched it.

"Holy fiery guacamole!" Vlad almost screamed when he saw his impending doom.

Glynda lands and waves her wand, a forcefield expanding and protecting them both.

"About flipping time someone got here!" Vlad growled. Vlad stepped out from behind his shelter and put his hands out in front of him. "Fly around this you thieving piece of shit!" Vlad yelled as dark energy erupted from his hands. As soon as the energy left him, is hair and eyes returned to normal and he collapsed to his knees.

Cinder simply dispelled it with a wave.

Vlad groaned as his target got out of range.

"They got away again", Glynda said as if not surprised.

Vlad roared out in rage. His wounds were no longer healing. "Any reason why you are just standing there as if nothing happened?"

* * *

Glynda stared at him quietly. They sat across from each other in an interrogation room.

"Why were you trespassing on private property?" Glynda states.

"I wasn't trespassing!" Vlad pouted.

"Listen, only the president of the company is allowed on the grounds." She growls.

"I know it is private property and all, but I am allowed to go in whenever I want!" Vlad claimed.

"No, you're not. You have to own the grounds to be on them." She states clearly.

"Trespassing means going into an area you are not allowed to enter. I can go in there whenever I want."

She was getting a migraine. "You can't go in there unless your name is Vlad Crimson!"

"Nice to meet you, creepy lady. My name Is Vlad Crimson, and I own the _Imperial Weapons Assembly_", Vlad said sarcastically. "You seriously haven't looked up my files yet? You aren't very professional."

She blinked. "Aren't you a little young to be the owner of a billion dollar company?"

"Two words. Bat. Man", Vlad said as he crossed his arms and learned back in his chair.

She sighed and stood. "Someone wants to see you."

"Why? What did I do wrong?" Vlad asked.

Glynda quickly slapped Vlad's wrist.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"This just reminded me of a past incident like this. Don't take it personally."

The door opened, and Professor Ozpin walked in. He studied Vlad for a second before sipping his coffee, stating, "Where did you learn how to fight like this?" He pointed to the screen in Glynda's hands.

"I am mostly self-taught, but I attended some fighting schools like Signal and Asylum for only a short time", Vlad answered.

Ozpin blinked. "How did you teach yourself?"

"I would observe and copy. I would use my vacation time to see big tournaments. Once I memorized a move, I would practice it and add my own special combat prowess to make it my own. Stuff like marksmanship and weapons skills just followed", Vlad explained.

"Impressive. Tell me, what is your opinion of the Grimm-killing academy of Beacon?" Ozpin asked.

"A goal. I wanted to join it this year, but I decided to wait due to certain...issues. All I have ever wanted was to fight the creatures, but sometimes, I can't help but feel sorry for their life of...you know grim. But I still feel the craving to fight them. To protect others. To have a true purpose in life, but I still don't think I can join anytime soon", Vlad answered as he pulled his cape slightly in front of himself.

"Why not?"

"I am nearly illiterate. I cannot read, spell, or write. My friends have helped me with paperwork over the years, and all of my tests I have had to take vocally. I can't attend Beacon at my current standing", Vlad explained with a frown at his disability.

"Verbally, hm? What if other students could teach you how to do these things?"

"If they could, I would attend, but they have their own studies to attend to don't they? Another problem is that classes have already started. I would have to wait for another opening unless I was just randomly called in", Vlad said with a shrug.

"You're right." Ozpin agreed. "Tell me, do you know my name?"

"...Hang on I think I do...uh... Are you Monty Oum?"

"No..." He blinked. "My name is Professor Ozpin."

"Huh. I swear you look like a Monty... Nice to meet you!"

"Now that you know my name, do you know who I am?" He asked.

"You own Beacon", Vlad answered.

"Welcome to Beacon, Vlad Crimson." He smiled, standing and walking out.

Glynda and Vlad watch him leave before he turns to her. "How come he knows me and you don't?"

* * *

**Just an introduction. I will have more to say as chapters go along. In case you are wondering, Vlad really was going to eat that guy. Foxes eat rabbits! Stay safe Velvet! What you may be asking is, where are the last two team members of team LVDER? Working on it!**


End file.
